Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/Paperback
This is the Presentation Page for Paperback's Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 you can return to the main page for this event by clicking the link at the top of the page. Welcome one and all to the Paperback F3 Presentation, this year we've got a few announcements to make pertaining to new games on the horizon, so get yourself comfortable for the presentations at hand. Day 1: A Region Reborn Yep, starting off the presentation we're going to be taking a dive into Pokemon ZX & Pokemon ZY, upcoming sequels to the 6th Generation Pokemon Games, Pokemon X & Pokemon Y. These games intend to heavily develop from where the previous games left off, with a few years passing since the originals, Kalos has become a sizeable force of a region, with the previously unvisited Southern Kalos reunifying with its Northern brethren to form the complete Kalos Region. As one can see the region has undergone some noticeably shifts in its climate as a result of the firing of the Ultimate Weapon in the previous games, as such Eastern Kalos has become more frigid with many Ice-Type Pokemon finding comfort in the cold climate presented, meanwhile the badlands of North-West Kalos have extended out into the ocean creating the Red Streak a mark on the land where many Ground-Type Pokemon now inhabit reminding the people of Kalos the dangers of the Ultimate Weapon. Storyline Following Following the events of the original game the protagonist headed into Southern Kalos, acting as both an assistant to the reunification discussion but also to train and challenge those from Southern Kalos whom had long been waiting to challenge the Pokemon League. Meanwhile Serena/Calem (the NPC character) had travelled far off to distant regions, hoping to gain strength from unexplored lands and one day rematch their rival. Shauna having completed her journey with her friends returned to Vaniville Town where she's helped develop the town into a serious mark on the map with a rivalry between the town and its neighbour, Aquacorde Town. Trevor much like his journey originally, has continued to explore the Kalos Region searching for rare and elusive Pokemon, creating a vast network of Dex Entries and information to help new trainers with finding Pokemon, in addition following under Dexio & Sina's guidance Trevor has become a field researcher for Professor Sycamore, eventually replacing Dexio and Sina whom had gone travelling to far away regions. Lastly Tierno, saught to bring entertainment back to Kalos, having travelled with the first protagonist and seeing a general state of boredom across the region, Tierno decided to do what he does best and started dancing schools across Kalos with others who shared his passion, getting trainers and Pokemon together under a common activity beyond just battling. After the disbanding of Team Flare many expected the members would disband entirely, however to many's shock the group stuck together, not as a villainous team however, as many whom had been swayed along by Lysandre's demeanour were quick to turn their back on the actions of the past and decided to make amends, creating Solar Flare an organization with the goal of helping the people of Kalos in whatever way possible, over time the organization developed, linking with numerous aspects of Kalos' businesses to help expand them into something better. Zygarde Following the events of the original games, either due to Xerneas or Yveltal's actions Kalos had become scarred by the impact of the Ultimate Weapon, causing a dormant power thought long sealed away to awaken. The ancient Pokemon of Balance and the Earth, Zygarde had risen from the ground where it lay dormant for thousands of years, all across Kalos the small Cells began appearing, though seemingly harmless the cores of Zygarde have analyzed Kalos and where they find unbalance they will seek through instinct to return the land to its natural state, which will in turn destroy not only people's homes and lives but also that of Pokemon that did not originally live in that area, potentially putting thousands if not millions of Pokemon's lives at risk. Hence a new organization from Southern Kalos, one that had been monitoring the events revolving around Team Flare and helped orchestrate the reunification of Kalos, known as Eternia has stepped forth, declaring their intentions to protect the people of Kalos from the threat Zygarde poses to them. Whether the organization can be trusted however is yet to be seen. Gameplay Changes There are two primary goals with Pokemon ZX and ZY, one is to greatly improve on the story, initial foundations of some aspects of this have been shown above, but the other is to breathe new life into the gameplay with more varied experiences and a plethora of new moves and mechanics to make the game more interesting, I will be outlining these in dot points so they're easier to read. *Mega Evolution has been reworked so when a Pokemon Mega Evolves its stats increase inversely proportional to its initial stats, what this means is stronger Pokemon gain less of a boost while weaker pokemon gain more of a boost **This is to help level out the playing field and nerf some of the previously extremely overpowered Megas *For the first time in the series items are being removed from the game, these are items that were determined to be useless or a burden to continue implementing into every game, as such several Pokemon have had their evolution methods reworked *Hidden Machines return after their absence in Gen VII although are no longer permanently attached to the player's Pokemon, in-universe this is explained through the evolving technology, these new, Field Machines, function identically to Technical Machines although have use outside of battle **In addition several old HM moves have been buffed to make the moves less of a burden *49 New Mega Evolutions have been added into the game mainly to give weaker Pokemon a new boost *The Safari Zone returns after being absent for Three Generations, it is functionally very similar to the original Kanto *The two games bring back the world differences first seen in Pokemon Black & Pokemon White, they've been expanded in this game to have differences between most locations in the game *Over 400 New Moves have been added to the game, many of which are unique to only a handful of Pokemon, these new moves are designed to enhance the weakest Pokemon from previous games giving them an upperhand *A greater deal of musical variety is intended to be featured in the game with Trainer Battle Themes varying between Trainer Classes and additional instruments being added from weather effects *Inspired by Pokemon Gold & Pokemon Silver the game's storyline around the Legendary Pokemon is entirely optional and players can go through the entire game should they desire to *Background Objects return after their absence in the previous generation, now more plentiful and also more dynamic **A new subsect of this are background Pokemon, attacking these Pokemon will cause them to join in the battle against the player so be careful *The Holo-Caster fully replaces the secondary screen sub-menus from XY and comes with a number of features to help the player out in one manner or another **The Weather Report Feature allows the player to see where different weather effects are occuring across the game, weather effects impact the encounter rates of certain Pokemon throughout the game **The EV Tracker allows the player to see the EVs of each of their Pokemon separated by the stat as well as gives information about the most suitable Pokemon on a Route or Dungeon for EV Training ***An upgrade for the EV Tracker obtained in the game also allows the Pokemon to increase the EV Yield from Pokemon by 1 *Numerous mini sidequests will be featured in the game allowing the player to learn more about Kalos and the people living there, these sidequests often yield a TM or item Closing Remarks So be sure to keep an eye out for when Pokemon ZX & Pokemon ZY appears as this is only the tip of the iceberg when it comes to this game. Day 2: Haunted Memories Metroid Frameshift is the focus of today's part of the presentation, this will be a sequel to the currently last canonical Metroid Game, Metroid Fusion taking place a few years after the events of that game. Like its predecessor, Metroid Frameshift will be a 2D Metroidvania Platformer, the game is linear like its predecessor in terms of the critical path however encourages exploration as a large chunk of the game is optional including many items. An Unending Enemy Following the events of Metroid Fusion, Samus whom had broken protocol was officially dismissed by the Federation who covered up the events of the BSL Station and stopped requesting Samus' assistance in situations. The resulting change lead Samus to perform numerous odd jobs during the time between the two games for various individuals, although she rarely stuck with the same individual due to the speckled past some of them had. During this time however the foe that Samus thought she had defeated back on the BSL Station had returned, the X-Parasites, one of whom had mimicked Samus' Varia Suit and was seemingly jettisoned off with the last of the Metroids in a section of the BSL Station known as the Restricted Zone. This samus lookalike had escaped into the vacuum of space and underwent a bizarre mutation repeatedly cloning itself over and over in an attempt to mutate to survive in space, fortunately for the creature and unfortunately for everyone else it succeeded, able to traverse in space undetected the creature eventually made its way to a group of planets in an area known as the Terroxi Belt, quickly spreading using the Federation Base on the planet as well as the knowledge and information of the researchers there to multiply and jump to nearby planets infecting them as well, the hot-spot of this infection was a planet called Insudel. This event didn't go unnoticed however as the Federation caught wind of what was going on and quickly searched for a way to stop the parasitic creature, looking over the information data packages that were sent from the BSL Station they'd found that Samus had an immunity to the X-Parasite thanks to the Metroid DNA which had been implanted into her. As such the Federation devised a plan to steal Samus' DNA to use it against the X-Parasite menace, tricking the bounty hunter with an opportunistic mission with a bounty too good to pass up they lured Samus to a small moon colony and captured her, extracting her DNA, the federation left Samus' ship adrift in space as she woke up a few days later. With her DNA acquired the Federation got to work extracting the Metroid aspects of the DNA, after which they were successful in their mission and began implanting the new DNA known as X-Troid ''into a group of trained Federation Marines who were sent to eliminate the X-Parasite menace from the planets. After mere weeks the X-Parasites were pushed back to Insudel with them becoming erratic and extremely hostile due to the perceived impending death that was approaching. However luck favoured the X-Parasites again as the X-Troid DNA had turned out to be faulty, a factor the Federation had not realized was Samus in fact had four DNA strands in her body; Human, Metroid, X-Parasite & Chozo. Though well aware of the first three, the Federation mistook Samus' Chozo DNA as part of her Human DNA, and when it was removed the X-Troid DNA that was created was unstable, much like the Chozo before her, Samus was able to control the Metroid DNA within her through her Chozo DNA, without that DNA the Federation Marines lost control of themselves becoming monsters in their own rights just as they were on the cusp of victory. The mutated individuals shockingly retained their intelligence and took on forms meant to invoke fear in the Federation as they appeared somewhat akin to a Metroid-Human Hybrid. It was determined that the X-Parsite & X-Troid conflict was a lost cause and the Federation could only hope the two species would destroy one another, however with the ever mounting concerns that either species would develop space-faring technology even after the lockout from the Federation, the Federation faced no other option but to call on Samus once again. The reluctant Bounty Hunter was difficult for them to even persuade, her utter hatred of the Federation for manipulating her multiple times seemed to outweigh the risk the two species posed to the galaxy, however in a bold move by the Federation they bent their wills and formally opened up the investigation of the BSL Station to the public revealing what had been going on during several operations; Operation Zero Mission, Operation Metroid, Operation Zebes II, Operation Bottle Ship & Operation BSL. Though the outrage from the public was vast and the Federation seemed to be on the brink of total annihilation, through this willing self-infliction they were able to gain Samus' trust who headed to Insudel to put a stop to the rampaging species. A new Samus Much like Metroid II: Samus Returns before it, Metroid Frameshift brings about another change in the series with experimenting with unusual abilities for Samus. This time around Samus thanks to the mutated DNA she now had from the X-Parasites she absorbed, was herself, able to absorb the DNA of other species, adapting it to her own, although only temporarily for most creatures. In Metroid Frameshift, Samus is able to acquire the abilities of the various creatures she finds throughout the game, whether it be a normal creature, an X-Parasite host or an X-Troid host Samus is able to acquire new temporary abilities from them, though due to the weak bonding of these abilities Samus will lose the ability if she takes too much damage. Having landed on the planet of Insudel Samus found herself overwhelmed by the initial horde of monsters that attacked her, the parasitic creatures stole many of her abilities, almost killing her in the process whilst the gunship was also under attack, fortunately the gunship was able to fire off several missiles which caused the parasitic attackers to flee. However Samus was once again left with only a few of her abilities, her Long Beam and her Power Grip. Unlike previous games in the series Samus doesn't actually need to get back all of her abilities as there are only 11 bosses in the game that need to be defeated to complete it. The player will often be able to access new bosses in a sort of bloc. New Predators Much like in Metroid Fusion Samus is not the top predator on this planet, fearsome creatures; native, X-Parasite & X-Troid all are willing to hunt her down. The game takes the aspects of the SA-X from the original and pushes them higher than before, SA-X copies as well as X-Troid SA-Xs can appear randomly throughout the game with only a few scripted encounters to introduce the player to these enemies. Later on in the game Samus will be able to find a device that will inform her of the location of the SA-Xs throughout the world. Defeating these creatures is no easy feat, the player must first acquire the Plasma Beam one of the even later upgrades for Samus, it is however recommended to defeat the SA-Xs as they're part of the 100% completion and also yield 50% of the Energy Tanks in the game. Each SA-X behaves differently of course, as they're resultant from the environment where that SA-X resides, while the first phase of any SA-X is relatively the same although their beam and missile attacks can vary for certain sectors, their second forms are unique to each SA-X meaning the player must be prepared to deal with what's to come. If worse comes the player can always flee from the SA-X who will attempt to pursuit Samus, there are many hiding spots however for Samus to use and certain abilities can halt an SA-X in its tracks or even distract it for long enough. Insudel The planet of Insudel is a large maze of sectors each with their own distinct appearance and creatures that reside within them, there are a total of 11 sectors in Metroid Frameshift, across the game Samus will have to visit every Sector except Sector 10 (Pink in the Central South of the Map), she can skip parts of each sector as mentioned before due to the numerous optional bosses in the game. In addition to the 11 Sectors are a large collection of tunnels and hideaways known as the ''Ratways, these burrowing tunnels which connect each area to one another provide numerous little bonuses for players who explore their environment and keep a keen eye. *Sector 1 (Maroon) - The starting sector of the game, Sector 1 is the main landing station on Insudel and is fairly developed and simple to explore, the area features some small crawspaces to for the player to move about through and is relatively safe being the only Sector without an SA-X patrolling it. *Sector 2 (Orange) - The Artinite Mines of Insudel, these long mining shafts were used to acquire a rare mineral found on the planet that is used for a variety of purposes most notably as fuel for most spaceships. There are conveyer belts and mining lasers located throughout so it's not just the creatures that Samus must be careful of. *Sector 3 (Yellow) - A heating facility that provides hot air to the deeper sectors and allows said air to float back up to the surface where it can be recycled into the atmosphere, the sector grew from the Boiler Room at its center is is more patchwork than other developed sectors. The other sectors will be revealed when the game's page is up so if you're interested in learning more about the planet as well as the game itself be sure to check it out. Day 3: You Decide! Onto Day 3 now, this is perhaps the one I'm most interested in which might seem odd given how much I've rambled on about Pokemon ZX/ZY and Metroid Frameshift as of late. But that's because this day is actually for two projects, however I cannot work on both so instead I'm leaving the decision up to you guys on which project you want me to do. That's not to say I won't at some point go and do the other project, but anyways, so what are these two projects. Splatoon 3: Passport to Paradise vs. Castlevania: Eternal Rotting Spirit Passport to Paradise We'll start with Splatoon 3: Passport to Paradise, an idea for a Splatoon sequel following on from the events of Splatoon 2, in particular the Octo Expansion. Due to our rules about spoilers I'm not going to be able to mention much about what the plot would be but needless to say if you know the story of Octo Expansion you can probably guess what might be involved with the plot. What I can detail about the plot is this. The player whom is one of eight playable races each with their own unique abilities travels across the world, seeking to open the recently found ruins known simply as Paradise. For the first time in the series players would get to see what life is like for other species across the big blue pond. The game offers eight campaigns, although each individually shorter than the campaigns from Splatoon 1 and 2 they each offer different playstyles and stories revolving around their respective species. There is a ninth, final story that collates all eight stories together and is more in-line with the size of the stories from Splatoon 1 and 2, taking place in Paradise. The game adds additional elements of gameplay to the existing gameplay; a secondary weapon in addition to the player's different types of bombs, as well as armours that offer different effects. New gameplay elements to make maps more interesting, a reworked Salmon Run mode as well as a new modes called Deep Blue Dangers which is a Co-op Mission Based Game similar to the Single-Player but Multi-Player with the player able to play with a group of 2-8 players. Deep Blue Dangers offers players a sort of co-op campaign in a way with missions akin to those seen in the single-player mode although with gameplay elements for multiplayer, in addition there are two types of missions in Deep Blue Dangers, Priority Missions and Exploratory Missions. Priority Missions are hand-crafted missions that are much more challenging than anything the player would have to previously deal with and would feature the main antagnoists of Deep Blue Dangers, the Deep Dwellers. By contrast Exploratory Missions generate randomly generated maps with the intention of the player exploring them with their group looking for objects of interest, both types of missions as well as Salmon Run yield special rewards called Salmon Tokens and Deep Blue Tokens which can be exchanged for special equipment at the shops. Eternal Rotting Spirit Alright so now onto Castlevania: Eternal Rotting Spirit, this would be a sequel in the main Castlevania Series, taking place after the events of Dawn of Sorrow, the game is set in the year 2094. The game follows the characters of Falkner Belmont ''and ''Falala Belmont, the current descendants of the long lineage that is the Belmont Bloodline, a band of Vampire Hunters whom are destined to clash with the forces of darkness in particular the undying monster known as Dracula throughout eternity. The game sees the twins going to the Eternal Ruins an ancient location where Dracula rose to power becoming the force that he is know throughout the ages, upon arriving on the Eve of the Solar Eclipse, the pair find that a family of mysterious figures had also gathered at the Eternal Ruins, chanting for the return of Dracula. Confronting the family the twins find out that they're in fact the children of Dracula, though the most infamous child of Dracula, Alucard had deterred from the path that Dracula had taken and would often come into conflict with his father, the other children of Dracula whom had been told to remain hidden away allowing the roots of Dracula's power to grow deep into the world's population returned to the Eternal Ruins in hopes of bringing back their lost father whose soul was thought to have disappeared with the death of his reincarnation, Soma Cruz. Eternal Rotting Spirit has the player control Falkner and Falala as they explore the Castle of Dracula in hopes of stopping the summoning of Dracula from occuring, the player is able to freely swap between Falkner and Falala, both of whom possess different abilities that they can utilize as well as numerous weapons to possess throughout the game. The player will need to explore the castle hunting down the children of Dracula and killing each one with the legendary Vampire Killer. Along the way the player will come across the widest variety of enemies to date in the series, monsters ranging from fiction and pure fantasy itself. The game features many returning features from the previous handheld line of Castlevania games, 2D Platforming style movement, an RPG Levelling system as well as a large array of weapons to find and utilize throughout the game. From the previous game the RPG Levelling has been expanded upon, as Falkner and Falala do not possess the Soul abilities of Soma Cruz they instead are capable of obtaining new skills through levelling that enhance their abilities to fight. In addition the player will come across numerous items to help the player navigate. The player can also augment their weapons with special stones known as Bellfollies, for each weapon a different number of Bellfollies may be attached, although removing them requires the help of one of the NPCs within the castle. Closing Remarks So those are the two ideas I am presenting for Day 3, if you have further questions about either project please feel free to ask in the comments, the poll below is for which game I should work on, please vote on which one you think I should do. Which Game should I work on? Splatoon 3: Passport to Paradise Castlevania: Eternal Rotting Spirit Day 4: R3 The fourth day's presentation, a remake of the strange spin-off that is Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. ''The upcoming remake to this 3D-Hack'n'Slash Action Game known as ''Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Reborn or MGR3 is a remake of the original featuring more levels with new enemies, bosses and an expanded narrative further developing the characters of the original game. The game again retains the Hack'n'Slash mechanics of its original while refining other elements making the game feature a number of set-pieces to break up the flow giving a more cinematic feeling to it all, many new additions to Raiden's repertoire appear in this game from new movement abilities and additional companions to travel alongside Raiden to new attacks and combos for him to pull off. The game is not just simply content with remaking the original however as MGR3 adds new gameplay options for players, allowing them to experience the events of MGS4 from Raiden's perspective allowing the player for the first time ever to experience that game's story while in control of Raiden, the player will get to face a number of new bosses along the way. Completing both modes will give the player information showing how Raiden's life lead from the ending in MGS4 to the start of MGRR/MGR3. The other new addition are the expanded character specific missions, returning from the previous game the player will be able to play as Jetstream Sam and LQ-84i as well as some new characters exploring events that happened preceeding MGR3 as well as side events going on in the game. These new character mission lines also change up the gameplay having each one not only function differently to Raiden in combat but also having a different focus for their primary gameplay, Jetstream Sam being focused around a branching story allowing the player to tackle the scenarios in different methods each time, Bladewolf by contrast features a heavy amount of platforming for fans of that genre. The main goal of MGR3 is to create an every man's Metal Gear, with something for everyone in terms of gameplay while also expanding on the original MGRR with new additions to make it a more significant entry. Day 5: Manus Crucis News Monsters, Hunters, Husks & Demons have come to plague the lands of Embyr, fearsome creatures from the depths of hell itself rising up from beneath the ocean's deep to wreak havoc on the land. Manus Crucis: Beasts of the Night is the first expansion pack for Manus Crucis adding four new elements to the game; Monsters, Hunters, Husks & Demons.The expansion pack also adds a new landmass called Blightswurt located in the large ocean in East Embyr. The Expansion Pack adds nine new playable characters, eight hunters and a monster. As seen above are the eight hunter characters; The Chosen Undead, Kratos, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, the Doom Marine, The Hunter, Isaac Clarke & Reimu. The game adds five new franchises into the mix; Resident Evil, the Souls Series, Doom, God of War, Bloodborne & Dead Space. As seen from the previews there are also a number of new bosses in the game, several for each new element, below are a small collection of these bosses. From the Demon element the player will come across the ferocious Cyberdemon, arbiter of the hellscape and unmatched adversary in pure combat, the monsterous undead Demon, Skeldritch from the Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, a mighty monster that dwells deep within cursed sands and the God of Death himself, Thanatos a being whose immense power can call upon the corpses of the dead to protect him from danger. For the Hunter element we have the unsettling and haunting mutation of science, the Tyrant Nemesis, a powerful adversary whose surprising intelligence allows him to utilize weapons unlike many other Tyrants and even has a power limiter suit to prevent him from mutated further, in addition is the seemingly invincible monster that dwelled aboard the Ishimura, The Hunter, a disgusting abomination of man and flesh that seems only the utter most form of destruction will put down thanks to its regenerative abilities, and lastly Ornstein and Smough, a pair of heavily armoured indivduals whom are masters of their craft, the agile and deadly Dragon Slayer and the brutish and heavily armoured Executioner. For the Husk Element we start with Phantom Ganon, the lingering spirit that is a puppet of the true king of darkness, the puppet is however vigilant and rides upon a skeletal horse, following them is the man once known as Alexander Ashford, now simply, Nosferatu, an unnerving and destructive creature with long talon-like limbs that can lash out at its victims and allow it to catch up to its target, the body of the Ashford family member is even bound up as though the horrors beneath must be contained, finally is the guard of the Great Mausoleum, the faithful and unusual Yoshika Miyako, a Jiang Shi with unnatural powers though seemingly harmless her powers can be found from whatever is inscribed on her Ofuda. And finally we have the most prevalent element in the game, the Monster Element, firstly featuring the werewolf of the Bamboo Forest, Kagerou whose calm personality offputs many of her victims and her power under a full moon is unmatched, then there is the constantly mutating and ever more durable monster known simply as G, once the man called William Birkin, this monster mutates when it takes damage too great for it to handle in its current state and finally we have the Cleric Beast, a large somewhat unfathomable creature who earned its reputation from rumors of monsters within a church, its fearsome appearance is matched by a ferocity and anger not seen in other bosses. And that's just a taste of the upcoming expansion Pack for Manus Crucis, be sure to stay tuned when the update hits the page. However there is one more thing I have to announce, consider it an end of day reveal. Day 5 Part 2: The Secret Title Resident Evil: Biohzaradous Society, an upcoming Survival-Horror game acting as a side story within the Resident Evil universe, this game like Resident Evil 7 takes the series back to some of the older titles although takes a critical aspect from the old games, the ability to choose different characters to play as, this spin-off allows the player to play from the perspective of eight characters stuck in the city of Rhodesia, Wisconsin. A city which became infested with an outbreak of the T-Virus due to unusual occurances in the towns small Mining Sector in the North called Boomtown. With each playable character the player will have to make decisions throughout the game as they explore the city and the numerous buildings within it, the player will be able to find and converse with the other playable characters as well as a whole host of survivors from across the city, however they will also have to contend with the undead who've got the city at breaking point as the threat of an outbreak beyond the city limits looms. It's up to you as one of the eight main survivors of the Rhodesia T-Virus Outbreak to find out what had lead to the outbreak and who was responsible and to try and put a stop to the cause, all the while being hunted down by forces stronger than any human. The game uniquely offers a more open-world exploration than previous games in the series, many of the buildings in RE:BS are fully explorable allowing the player a huge amount of opportunities throughout the game to find unique encounters and secrets throughout. Depending on which character the player chooses they'll have access to different parts of the city meaning there is no way to see all of Rhodesia in one play, the characters themselves all have unique quirks making playing as them slightly different from one another, the game also offers two modes of play; Third-Person and First-Person, Third-Person is a pulled back perspective similar to the Resident Evil 2 Remake, with First-Person being functionally identical to Resident Evil 7. The game also allows players to bring other characters along with them as optional companions although this is never needed for the main story and simply makes the game easier for players. Within Rhodeisa there are nine major areas to explore, each featuring their own array of monsters and buildings as well as unique characters. The player will also find that each character starts off in one of these locations except the ninth area, Boomtown. If you're interested in hearing more about this game be sure to keep an eye out for when the page is up. Anyways that's the end of the presentation, below I'll leave links to all the games featured in the Presentation so feel free to check any of them out if you like. *Pokemon ZX & ZY Versions *Metroid Frameshift *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Reborn *Manus Crucis *Resident Evil: Biohazardous Society Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Paperback Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018